rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Media
Media is the New born goddess. She is Personification of Global Content, social media and mass media. Archenemy of Mr Right. Currently Neutral position for Chaos Cycle and Universe Office. Connector of No 9 Apocalypse Lord Appearance She dont have a Fix appearance. Her ages is very young among the god. She usually take the form of deceased Celebrity who is the media figure of times. She literally can appear as anyone who work as media ambassador before. She usually appear as Marilyn Monroe Background When the first telegraph is built, Media is born out of human creation. Soon, human build radio, telephone, fax, Television, mobile phone and computer. She gain freedom and more power as she jump through platform after platform. When people invented Internet, another entity is born. He is call Mr Right. Media and Mr Right is friend for a long time. They were fine from the beginning until A deadly computer Virus infected Mr Right. He become Evil. Story Soon she realize Mr Right is evil in nature, he create Dark Net. Mr Right start absorbing all the evil information from human, he built a Mother System call DOOM (Destruction Of Overall Mankind) that able to control and hack all machine and system. Media realize his intention and stole his upgrade key. She escape from him. Media is the one who stop Sally from spreading Curse Chain Email. She also help UNSC from time to time. She also warn Satellite Artificial Intelligence, Caroline from Dokushensa of Mr Right. Caroline put up strong firewall preventing Mr Right from corrupting her. Media protect children from Unhealthy Hypnotize Video. Mr Right sometime send hynotize Video to children which Media will block it of secretly. Media had a lover, Mr Gamer who personification of Online Game. He is a new god as well but kill by Mr Right. Media also Warn Mr Forex, who is the personification of Digital Currency and Economy. Mr Forex hire many cyber security army to protect Media. Media`s Friend, Mr Wiki, personification of Information, database also get lock up by Mr Right after teaching her the way to escape him. Mr Right is now spreading his virus toward others. Tinderella is one of its victim. Powers and Abilities As a entity of Cyber, she is consider omnipotence as long as human continue using media. Media Manipulation -''' She can control all the flow of media information through the internet effectively using the collective communication outlets and their tools that are used to store and deliver information or data, the communication channels through which news, entertainment, education, data and even promotional messages are seen and heard. 'Upgrade - '''She upgrade herself everyday to receive the latest news through media. '''Transfiguration -' She can tranform into anyone that appear on internet. She can morph her appearance following anyone social media photo. Be aware what you post on social media. 'Rebooth Key - '''The Key she stolen from Mr Right. The key is use to upgrade and merge their system into the DOOM mother system and become the Apocalypse Lord. Relationships 'Universe Office They exist in a different form. They do not interfere with each other. Although Rea do develop an Cyber Entity call KasperSky to protect Media Secretly. 'Chaos Cycle' Mr Right is currently after her. Mr Right is one of the elder who know of E.N.D Ms Beauty and Mr Karaoke Photography and Camera Personification and Personification of Music and Song. Previously support Media. Both of Them fall victim under Mr Right and work for him already. Quotes *I am everywhere *I wont let you have the key *We upgrade ourselves daily Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Picture in coming Trivia The photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/510454938997728207/ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/328903579037125848/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Female Category:Good